


A dream is a wish

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Cinderella, Sol encourages Sammy to keep dreaming. Cross posted on Fanfiction.Net
Kudos: 1





	A dream is a wish

Samey walked into the school but Sol appears behind her.

Sol said "Hi Sammy"

Samey jumps in fright and hold her chest

"Sol!"

Sol said "Sorry i can't help it I just heard that the drama club create a new play called Keep Dreaming it's about a girl who is nice and optimistic despite her older sisters and the mean girls bullying her. She has a dream in her heart. The drama teacher said that you need to be in the play"

Samey said "Really"

Sol said "Try outs for Keep Dreaming after school"

Samey said "I'll be there"

Later at the auditorium

Keep Dreaming try outs

The drama teacher said "Let's see next we have Sammy"

Samey walked to a stage nervously

"Don't be scared go ahead"

Samey cleared her throat and said "Hi I'm Mariciela and I like to keep dreaming"

The crowd cheers

It moved the drama teacher to tears

"We found our Mariciela!"

Samey and Sol high fived

No matter how your heart is grieving if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true

The End


End file.
